Lithium-ion batteries provide power to products ranging from automobiles to smart phones. These batteries are rechargeable over many cycles, tolerant to various environmental factors, and have a relatively long useful lifetime. Nevertheless, they eventually fail or are discarded prior to failure, and therefore contribute to a significant and growing waste stream. In view of this situation, environmental regulations, industry standards, and collection services have arisen to promote the recycling of lithium-ion batteries.